MoonClan's Last Stand
by flamebrawler
Summary: Rainstorm is special, born with a special power to see into a limbo like state between StarClan and his world. When Clans start to turn on each other and cats mysteriously drop dead left and right, will his power be enough to save MoonClan?
1. MoonClan Warrior List

Now, any character's or Clans I used that are in the books are purely of my own creation and not the characters themselves. Please don't leave hate reviews on that please. Constructive criticism! Thank you for your concentration of this story.

* * *

**_MoonClan List:_**

**Leader:**

Crescentstar

**Deputy:**

Starsplash- Apprentice: Dustpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Redpelt

**Warriors:**

Rainstorm

Snowtail

Oakleaf- Apprentice: Honeypaw

Specklefur- Apprentice: Dewpaw

Icenose- Apprentice: Lilypaw

Dawncloud

Hawkwatcher

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw

Dustpaw

Honeypaw

Lilypaw

**Queens:**

Mothtail

Flowershine

Grassglow

**Elders:**

Crowcatcher

Deafleopard


	2. The Rain

It was a drizzly morning in MoonClan, the stream nearby rising up to the land. Pellets of water flung themselves onto the leaves below, softening their blow. It was an incredibly sleepy morning, no cat nor prey making a sound, which was bad for Rainstorm sense it had been his first night in warrior den and he had morning patrol.

Rainstorm yawned sleepily and stretched his back. It was too early to be awake. All he wanted to do was nuzzle softly back into the straw bedding and rest with his fellow warriors. But he had a duty to fulfill and it wasn't going to fix itself.

He got out of his nest, passing through the thin hedges that surrounded his bed. The camp was dreary and wet, the chill of the morning rain seemed to make MoonClan hazy to his eyes. Rainstorm could barely make out the hollowed tree that concealed the medicine cats den. Surely, Redpelt would be taking care of her wounded clan mates right now. Or perhaps she had let them sleep in while she treated them.

An amused purr came out from behind Rainstorm, causing him to spin in his tracks.

"Ready for patrol, Rain_storm_?" A sleek blue cat with deep hazel eyes and a white tail laughed, putting emphasis on the storm.

"Of course, Snow_tail_!" He replied coolly, before the both broke out laughing. Snowtail was his best friend and she was play-mocking him sense they had only received their warrior titles two days ago.

"Quite, you two!" Snapped a grumpy elder, awakened from his slumber and poking his head out of the elder den at the end of the camp, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Snowtail flicked her milky-white tail towards the entrance of the camp, a small tunnel cut through the hedge. That was the only was in or out of the clan.

"I'm sure there won't be any SunClan warriors out today," Snowtail mewed, "Not in this rain. They can't stand it!"

"Yeah, that's SunClan's weakness. Good thing that's where we thrive." Rainstorm replied, walking through the pathway and into the world beyond.

MoonClan could be described very simply. It was a small clan, perched on top a cliff with hedges protecting the outside and a large pine that shielded it from the rain. Outside of the clan was very different. It was vast forest with streams that would run over the sides into the lake below like a waterfall. Mice and rabbits scurried around it and it wasn't nearly as bad as, say, EarthClan during Leafbare. But, despite the benefits that the forest gave, it never seemed to seemed to satisfy MoonClan for they were the smallest of the three clans.

"What a beautiful day!" Rainstorm purred as the rain sloshed onto his fur, "If only it was raining a little harder. Then it would be perfect!"

"You know," Snowtail began, rolling her eyes, "Normal cats don't like this kind of thing."

"And why would I want to be normal?" He replied, stalking his way past a tree. He had never been normal and that was alright with him.

"Your so strange." Snowtail shook her head, giggling.

They continued on, cutting through trails and refreshing the boundary scents that had washed away in the rain. They worked until the day grew brighter, though the rain never ceased and it was impossible to tell if it was sun-high.

"Do you think we should stop?" Snowtail asked, shaking herself dry under the refuge of a tree.

"I can't tell," Rainstorm said, squinting out into the thick downpour, "We should probably go ahead and finish up, though. It feels like the storm might get worse."

"Okay," Snowtail agreed, "But let's make it quick."

The two cats darted from under the tree and slowly began making their way to the only place they had left to check: The border of EarthClan.

Earthclan was located deep in the woods, away from most signs of life, and was said to have constructed their clan underground, using a series of elaborate tunnels. The cats from EarthClan always seemed strong and sturdy, despite being underfed. Still, StarClan knows, luck was usually on their side, which made it all the more harder to check the border for morning patrol, which was EarthClan's best time to strike.

Paw by paw, they crept into a clear spot in a bramble bush, staring out, though their sight was obscured by the rain. The only smells they caught wind of were some voles that had scurried past earlier. I seemed clear but Rainstorm kept on his guard. EarthClan was good at fooling cats into thinking everything was alright by blending into the forest but, after awhile, Snowtail deemed it safe to refresh the boundaries.

_Crack! _Lightning ripped through the sky, a blast of thunder roaring out like a LionClan warrior. Snowtail's fur stood on its end, bristling without control as she shot up a tree.

"Can't take a little thunder?" Rainstorm laughed up at her, licking his muddy paw in a sarcastic manner.

"Shut up!" Snowtail growled down, fearfully clinging onto a branch, "We can't all be like you, you know!"

"Who's the fearless warrior now?" Rainstorm taunted.

"Stop acting like a kit and help me down!" She demanded, scratching helplessly at the bark with her claws. He sighed and began to cox her to the ground, mewing praises and false assurances as she scrambled down. Snowtail was normally and ruthless hunter but lightning was her only fear. Rainstorm knew this but it didn't stop him from taking advantage of it. After all, she was always teasing him, why couldn't he have some fun?

"That wasn't so bad now, right?" Rainstorm joked. Snowtail hissed lightly at him and turned to leave for camp.

"Oh, come on." He said, catching up to her, "You do that to me all the time."

Snowtail remained silent for the rest of the way back, refusing to accept his plea for forgiveness. Jeez, she could be a real stubborn hypocrite sometimes. She had done plenty of worse things to him but he didn't get mad at her.

They crept back into the tunnel, finding the clan to be somewhat active, but mostly huddled up together for warmth.

"We're back!" Rainstorm meowed, turning heads. Snowtail stalked off angerly and a few other warriors came up to fill the gap.

"Afternoon, Rainstorm." Oakleaf, the middle aged gray tom, said, "How was your first morning patrol as a warrior?"

"Oh, fine," Rainstorm replied, shaking out his fur onto the dry stone beneath his paws, "A bit the same as being an apprentice on morning patrol."

"Any news?" Asked the sweet calico, Specklefur.

"Nothing really," He replied, his stomach grumbling for the breakfast he was lacking, "We might be rained in for the next couple of nights. The storm's not going to pass for quite a while."

"You always seem to know the weather so well." She purred, making him uncomfortable with the comment. He'd never really been good at taking complements.

"Er, thanks." He mumbled.

"We'd better start the hunting missions early then if what you say is true." Said a voice from behind. Rainstorm turned around to see who had made the familiar sound.

It was Crescentstar, the MoonClan leader. Though young for his title, Crescentstar was highly respected and loyal to his clan, having fought in many battles, including the famous Battle of the Sea Storm, where the old leader, Runningstar, had died at the EarthClan leader, Dapplestar. Crescentstar was completely white, with only a sliver of silver shining off him in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Oakleaf, why don't you take Honeypaw and Lilypaw out to catch some rabbits." The grand leader ordered, "And you, Specklefur, can take Dustpaw and Dewpaw out for evaluation. I need to know if they're ready to be made into warriors soon."

Both cats dipped their heads in respect and hurried off to get the apprentices. Crescentstar turned to Rainstorm.

"How bad do you think the storm will be?" Crescentstar asked.

"I don't know." He answered, then began to do what he always did when he wanted to know something.

Rainstorm closed his eyes, clearing his mind of any thoughts. He sat there, quietly meditating for a while, when, suddenly, it began to happen. Rainstorm felt the solid ground beneath his paws slip away, his mind beginning to whirl with foggy white clouds. The air around him crackled and felt cooler on his fur, his eyes started to glow with a powerful light, the clouds started to clear, and he began to feel the weight of his body sink behind him. And, in a spectacular flash of expanding light, he was there.

The limbo world between him and StarClan.


End file.
